<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home is where the heart is by ohfaiths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405085">home is where the heart is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfaiths/pseuds/ohfaiths'>ohfaiths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, No Angst, No Dialogue, No incest implied just the Seed fam being the Seed fam, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, mostly Faith centric, the Seed bros taking care of their sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfaiths/pseuds/ohfaiths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, Faith finds herself reminiscing about what she used to have and what she has now. A family she always wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Seed &amp; Jacob Seed, Faith Seed &amp; John Seed, Faith Seed &amp; Joseph Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home is where the heart is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith never knew a real family until she met Joseph Seed.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking back to her past, to her former self, Faith wouldn't be able to remember a single thing that would make her happy. If one looks closely, they would notice the woman's green forests glossy and so full of hurt; the pain she held inside would spill, and Faith wouldn't be able to stop it, so she locked her memories and let it go. It was easier to deal with the sorrow by focusing on now. </p><p> </p><p>It's a small cottage that Faith loves to visit and sit by the crackling fire with a steaming cup in her hands - a ritual of hers after a tough day, spending some time alone after working on the bliss and feeling like she's contributing something to society. To her family.</p><p> </p><p>Faith can't help but smile when she thinks of her brothers and the Father. After all the years of being tormented by others, she finally felt at peace. Safe. Protected. At home.</p><p> </p><p>Home used to be a foreign concept for Faith. She never wanted to go home after classes and experience yet another wave of emotional and physical abuse by her parents. They were supposed to help her; to cherish and protect their daughter, yet they were everything but. Faith bit her lip at the memory of her parents. The memory was glossed and shadowed, an evaporating image of the people who failed their mission to raise a happy child.</p><p> </p><p>Then, another image appeared in Faith's mind, and she sighed in content. She took a sip of her mint tea, calming her nerves and focusing on the happier times.</p><p> </p><p>Joseph appeared out of nowhere like a guardian angel Faith never thought she had. There was something soft about the way he talked to Faith, not belittling her nor accusing of being a failure of a human being. She knew she failed as a daughter, as a person. Her addiction took the best of her and turned into a mess of emotions and dark thoughts that Faith was unable to escape until Joseph took her under his wing.</p><p> </p><p>The Father she never had.</p><p> </p><p>Joseph Seed helped Faith to remember that she still has a chance to live, that not everything is lost. With his help, Faith finally was able to get rid of her obsessive thoughts and dark intentions. She followed the Father, who promised her everything Faith didn't have - a life, a family, love and home, a warm bed and meals. </p><p> </p><p>It took her a couple of months to battle her addictions but at the end, it was worth it. Faith still remembers the day she woke up thinking about how she didn't need a needle anymore. That she was free from her sins, and her new life was waiting for her. She remembers rushing to the church and falling right into Joseph's arms, saying how she was ready for a new life. Faith truly felt like she could move mountains, and Joseph allowed her. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in her life, Faith felt alive.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling at the memory of the moments with the Father, Faith added another three logs to the fire. Her eyes fell upon a photograph that she kept on the shelve and Faith grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Meeting John and Jacob was terrifying at first. Faith didn't know how would they react to the new family member, and her fear resulted in avoiding the brothers for a long time. Back then, Faith was a terrified teenager who didn't know anyone here beside Joseph; she followed him anywhere. However, meeting Jacob and John was a rather pleasant moment in Faith's life.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't sure why but she felt certain affection the most towards John. He welcomed her with open arms, and to Faith, it felt like coming home. It was interesting to watch John work and ask him questions that wouldn't be left without an answer. It surprised her at first because her past self would be ashamed of asking her father a question that resulted in yet another lecture of not sticking her nose everywhere. With John, Faith quickly learned that he was always eager to tell her stories and explain how things worked.</p><p> </p><p>It would be John covering sleeping Faith with a duvet and placing a soft kiss on her forehead; Faith would always wake up but wouldn't say a thing, too afraid to scare John off. She saw him at his worst but was infinitely happy to see his best, especially when it came to taking care of her.</p><p> </p><p>Despite Jacob's tough look, he turned out to be the most caring big brother bear for Faith. His strong arms embraced her gently - the softness Faith didn't expect from him - and he would be the one sharing stupid jokes that always made Faith laugh. They would earn a glare from Joseph but their childish behaviour wouldn't be punished. If anything, it helped them to relax after a particularly tough day.</p><p> </p><p>The dinners were Faith's favourite. Thinking back to her past, Faith remembers bits and pieces how she tried to bring her family close by suggesting they have dinner together, but the result was predictable. It always ended in Faith curling on the floor in her tiny room and crying until she passes out, or getting lost with the help of a bottle or needles. Now, the dinner was a ritual of the Seed family - something all of them were looking for, especially Faith.</p><p> </p><p>She would help to cook - something she found out to enjoy doing - and John would help her cutting onions because she hated crying because of them. Jacob would cut the meat, and the rest would be done by the sister. </p><p> </p><p>Around the table, they'd hold hands and pray, thanking the Father for saving them from their sorrows and horror that they used to live in. Despite the silence in the room, Faith didn't feel pressured or watched. Occasional glances between her brothers and she knew that she shouldn't be afraid of asking for a second portion. At the end of the dinner, she would expect John sneaking sweets from the top shelves that Faith couldn't reach and he'd give her a bar of chocolate in the disguise of the hug. Jacob wouldn't say anything except cracking a joke that would make them smile, even Joseph.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange how Faith had to go through hell to gain something she was aching for; the warmth and the love, coming from the Father and her brothers. She blindly followed them and promptly ignored everything that she's heard about them.</p><p> </p><p>She knew Jacob would allow his wolves to tear apart anyone who dared to threaten Faith; she knew John would execute anyone who dared to attack Faith; she knew Joseph would believe in her till the very end.</p><p> </p><p>Faith Seed finally found a family who protected her; who loved her. </p><p> </p><p>A family Faith Seed always wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>